


Take My Hand, Let's Run Away.

by colinsgay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinsgay/pseuds/colinsgay





	Take My Hand, Let's Run Away.

" ** _I'd like mornings better, if my mornings started with you._** " ([x](http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lneeulVpIs1qjck12o1_500.jpg))

Arthur didn't like waking up in the morning. Not without Merlin by his side at least. It hadn't seemed like a big deal that day, when he first asked Merlin to spend the night. It wasn't like they _did_ anything. But just lying next to him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, he knew. He was in love. Holding hands the whole night, he kept their fingers intertwined. Who knew when they'd get to do this again. It was too risky. That's what Merlin said the next morning, after he'd begged him to stay just one more night. He should have listened.

 

* * *

 

" _We can't Arthur. Do you have any idea what would happen if they found out?_ " Merlin pulled on his shirt, which had been slung over a chair. " _Last night was a mistake. What if someone had walked in- if someone had seen-_ "

" _But they didn't!_ " Arthur protested, sitting up onto his elbows. " _Besides, Em, I'm the prince. People have to listen to me, I'd order them to stay quiet._ " He watched the dark haired boy grab his coat off the foot of the bed and quickly slip it on.

" _Uther would find out one way or another. You know your father._ " He walked slowly towards the door, as if questioning his own movements. " _There's no way around this. I'm sorry Arthur._ " Their eyes locked across the room, Merlin's bright blue ones filled with sincerity.

" _I know._ " He fell back into the sheets, sighing. " _It just sucks. That's all_." He turned his back on the door, giving his 'okay' for Merlin to leave.

He knew he should be thankful that he even got to see Merlin every day. But to him, that was the worst part. Standing next to him, or watching him speak, gave him the urge to hold his hand. Once he'd almost kissed him on the cheek, before remembering they were in the dining hall. Thankfully he got away with it, playing it out as if it had been a hug gone wrong. But he sure did get a lecture from Merlin later that night.

But it just wasn't something he could control. Merlin had sparked a flame in him that spread whenever he was nearby. When he left, it flickered, but only to burn brighter when he returned. And Arthur begun to like the feeling. It was the kind of fire that could warm him up during the worst of times. Like when Morgana passed away. It wasn't Uther who comforted him with his wise words, or Gaius who told him she died a peaceful death, but Merlin. Who said nothing that day, but sat next to him and held his hand. He could still remember his thumb softly drawing patterns into his palm.

 

* * *

 

But those days were in the past now. As was his time with Merlin.

The day had begun like all others, waking up to a served breakfast platter, clothes for the day draped over a chair. Merlin walked in, smile on his face. And he just couldn't resist, he didn't want to. Even though Merlin told him " _Not here, not now_." But those words didn't stop him from placing a kiss on Merlin's lips, as softly as he could. " _I love you, Em_."

And before he could hear Merlin's response, a figure in the doorway caught his eye. A knight stood, frozen in place, reaching for his sword's hilt. Arthur cursed under his breath, grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him away from the door. The knight looked from Arthur to Merlin, seeming completely lost. Merlin turned around, after reading the concern on the prince's face, and Arthur saw his jaw drop. Before they had a chance to speak, the Knight strode away from the door, boots clicking along with him.

Arthur could hear the fear in Merlin's voice when he spoke, " _This is why I told you we have to be careful! Why can't you just listen for once!_ " He turned away, bringing his hands to his face in distress. " _We're so screwed Arthur. They're gonna kill me._ "

He couldn't stand seeing Merlin so frightened, pulling him into an embrace he shook his head fiercely. " _No. I won't let them_." They held onto each other for a little while before Arthur pulled them apart. " _You have to go. Now._ " He had his hands on the servant's shoulders, keeping him steady.

" _Where can I go?_ " Merlin asked, shakily. " _I can't go home, they'll find me. If I leave, I can't come back Arthur._ " He raised his head till they were eye to eye, both praying this was just a dream. Their heads turned in unison as sounds of guards came from the hallway. They'd come fast than Arthur had anticipated. He quickly pushed Merlin behind him, _"It'll be okay._ " He whispered, quite panicked. " _I won't let them take you_." He felt Merlin grab onto his jacket sleeve, fingers brushing against his arm. Arthur reached out for Merlin's hand, holding it tightly in his.

The guards entered the room, followed by Uther, who seemed more than a little upset. " _Arthur,_ " His words came out like daggers, " _What in the world are you thinking?_ " His gaze wandered to behind his son, watching the servant. " _He's a man Athur! And even worse, a servant! Have you completely lost your mind?!_ " Arthur said nothing, but held his ground, afraid he might say something that would anger his father even more. " _You will take that boy to court,_ " The words out of Uther's mouth were rushed, " _And you will rule him for execution._ "

Arthur could swear his heart stopped, and he felt Merlin's grip on his hand loosen. Uther was halfway to the door before Arthur managed to speak. " _No_." He watched him turn slowly on his heels, " _I won't do it_." Uther's eyes dug into him, a small chuckle came from his father.

" _Well, if you won't do it..._ " He motioned for his knights to pick up Arthur's slack, and they did. Before Arthur could grab his sword, the guards surrounded them, fighting them to the ground. Arthur beat upon them like he did his enemies, and received a blow in the back of the head as a warning. The pounding in his ears grew steadily worse, and he barely managed to stay conscious as the guards dragged Merlin out the door. But that didn't stop the cries from echoing in Arthur's head. _"I swear- I'll- I"ll kill you all!_ " The shout was weakened through the slur, but his father had heard his warning.

" _You can thank me later, when the boy is dead._ "

 


End file.
